A Weasley's Story
by Calypsotitaua
Summary: Rassemblement de One-Shots concernant la vie de famille des Weasley...
1. Chapter 1

**_Idée de fic qui est née suite à un délire sur msn..._ _Me suis dis que finalement, on n'avait jamais réellement entendu parler de ce qui fut la vie de famille des Weasley avant que Ron aille à Poudlard. Alors j'essaie de remédier à ça!_**

**_A Aby/Fred, Lou/George, Melo/Bill, Menelie/Charly, Cynt/Molly et Chrystal/Ron..._**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll _ **

**Le jour où…**

**Ron est devenu un Weasley.**

- Ron !

Un jeune garçon pas plus vieux que de sept ans, se frotta la tête en la levant de son tout nouveau jeu d'échec (nouveau car il venait d'arriver dans la famille). Il hésita un court moment puis, retourna finalement à la contemplation de son roi.

- ROOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Cette fois, il laissa sortir un soupir de sa bouche, sans néanmoins bouger de sa chaise. C'est pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en ses frères mais… finalement c'était ça, il n'avait pas la moindre confiance en Fred et George. Pas depuis qu'une araignée s'était malencontreusement retrouvée flottante au beau milieu de son bol de lait matinal… pas depuis qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée et l'avait tout aussi malencontreusement avalée.

Sans doute avait-il raison car quelques mètres plus bas, deux garçons de huit ans se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'élixirs, parlaient à voix basse quelques secondes, avant de se remettre à hurler :

- ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

- Ca va ! Rugit une femme arborant un tablier autour de sa taille. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser votre frère tranquille quelques minutes ? Que je vous entende crier encore une fois et vos fesses s'en rappelleront !

Sur ces mots, elle rejoint ses marmites sans se rendre compte que ses fils venaient de trouver une nouvelle victime.

- Gin', viens voir, souffla Fred.

Méfiante, la petite fille resserra sa poupée le long de son corps et s'approcha de ses frères.

- Tu sais que t'es notre sœur préférée, dit George en passant une main autour des épaules de la gamine.

- Et pas seulement parce que t'es la seule sœur que l'on ait… poursuivit Fred. Est-ce que tu serais prête à nous rendre un service ?

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, George se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose qui devait coûte que coûte, rester inaudible aux oreilles de leur mère. Sitôt fait, la gamine s'éloigna dans les escaliers, et entra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ron.

Alors, elle resta stoïque devant lui, attendant patiemment qu'il daigne la regarder. Le garçon fit d'abord comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu mais voilà, même si petite qu'une enfant de six ans, une présence reste une présence.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

- Le magazine des canons de… chou… chi…

- … Chudley ! Quoi le magazine ?

- Bah il est arrivé et il est encore sur la table.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au garçonnet pour laisser en place son jeu d'échec et descendre deux à deux les marches jusqu'à la cuisine.

Les canons de Chudley, c'était son truc à lui. Et ses parents lui avaient offert l'abonnement à leur magazine dès qu'il avait su lire.

- Ron ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas courir dans les escaliers ?

- Désolé 'man.

- Heureusement que tu es moins turbulent que tes frères. Je n'imagine même pas si…

Molly Weasley pouvait bien poursuivre son monologue, le dernier de ses fils était bien trop occupé à rechercher sa relique. Et lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin, il sentit ses oreilles devenir soudainement rouges.

En face de lui, Fred et George tenaient son magazine favori sous la flamme d'une bougie, tout sourire aux lèvres.

- Bon qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Ron en retournant ses poches pour faire voir ce qu'il possédait.

- Pour qui tu nous prends frangin… rit Fred. Comme si c'était notre genre… Elles sont à quoi tes dragées de Berthie ?

- Caramel, fraise et bière-au-beurre.

- Tu les as goûtées ? Demanda suspicieusement George.

Ron hocha positivement la tête pendant que d'un regard entendu, les deux autres s'emparaient des bonbons.

- Dis, poursuivit George. Ca te dirait d'être un vrai Weasley ?

- Je croyais que c'était pas possible, se méfia Ron. Tu m'as dis qu'une famille pouvait pas comporter plus de cinq garçons… Même chez les moldus. Et que je devais être le fils du concierge de Poudlard.

- Arf… c'est moche ça… compatit Fred. Mais y'a peut-être moyen qu'on revoit nos sources…

- Non, je ne marche pas ! Vous allez encore m'attirer des ennuis !

- Ca ne tient qu'à toi, le coupa George tout en faisant mine de s'éloigner. On pourra continuer à dire que t'es pas un _Weasley_… Ca sert à rien que je te rende ce magazine… Il est arrivé aux noms des _Weasley_ et t'es pas un _Weasley_ alors…

Ron regarda s'éloigner son précieux bien. Bill lui avait bien dit de ne surtout jamais écouter les jumeaux. Sauf en cas de gros problèmes… et s'il ne pouvait pas lire son magazine, ça c'était un gros problème non ?

- Attendez !

Arborant un sourire triomphant, les garçons s'approchèrent de leur frère et lui chuchota un plan qui fit frissonner le plus petit.

- Vous êtes sûrs que ça fera rien ?

- Ca sera juste drôle, le rassura Fred.

- Pourquoi vous le faîtes pas, alors ?

- Tu veux ton bouquin ou pas ?

- Oui George… comment je fais ? Se résigna-t-il finalement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le garçon déambulait dans le jardin, bougie allumée dans la main droite et drôle de bâton rouge dans la gauche.

Il se retourna une dernière fois, et vit que ses frères le surveillaient du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait pas le choix…

Soupirant, il s'approcha d'un petit tas de terre, priant Merlin pour que le gnome qui y avait élu domicile ne soit plus là, et y enfonça le petit bâton en prenant bien garde de le mettre à l'endroit. Alors, il ferma les yeux en approchant la bougie et les rouvrit juste assez pour voir le petit bout de ficelle s'enflammer. Dès lors, il se mit à courir de toutes ses jambes, comme le lui avait conseillé ses frères avant de se percuter au corps massif de sa mère, portant à bout de bras un panier plein de linge sentant bon le savon.

- Ca ne va pas, Ronichounet ?

Il eut juste le temps de lui montrer la frayeur qui naissait dans ses yeux, qu'un énorme « boum » se fit entendre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il vit une pluie de terre tomber du ciel. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il entendit sa mère hurler à son mari qu'il avait hérité des gènes de ses frères. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut conscience qu'il était désagréable de s'asseoir lorsque l'on a les fesses douloureuses.

Voilà comment Ron est devenu un Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Le jour où…**

**La famille Weasley est devenue une secte.**

- George ! Tu te prends pour Harry Potter ou quoi !

Le garçonnet affligea une grimace à son jumeau et prit la direction de la maison, une main portée sur son front ensanglanté.

- Je t'avais dis, qu'il fallait pas tenter de faire tourner les gnomes par les oreilles, Fred.

- En même temps, c'était juste une suggestion, t'étais pas obligé de le faire !

- Bonjour les garçons, ça va ?

- Salut 'pa ! Répondirent-ils en cœur.

Ils regardèrent Arthur disparaître derrière la rambarde du jardin, rêvant du jour où eux aussi, pourraient enfin transplaner. Mais, aller savoir pourquoi, le ministère avait décrété qu'il fallait être majeur pour s'essayer à ce genre d'exercice et eux… n'avaient même pas encore l'âge de se rendre à Poudlard.

- Si maman me voit, elle risque de vouloir faire légaliser l'Avada Kedavra…

- Ouai, le jour où tante Muriel arrive en plus.

- Je me sens beaucoup mieux Fred… Bon tu vas dans la cuisine, et tu fais diversion. Moi je vais… me débrouiller.

George tapa dans la main de son frère et chacun partit vaquer à ses occupations. Fred rentra d'un air qu'il croyait tout à fait dégagé, dans la pièce où sa mère était occupée à préparer le repas du midi. Elle était visiblement assez excitée par la situation. Et il y avait de quoi. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est que Tante Muriel, n'était pas des hôtes les plus faciles à accueillir. Toujours grincheuse, elle ne semblait jamais disposée à donner le moindre compliment.

- Fred, qu'est-ce que tu veux…

- Rien 'man.

- Alors ne reste pas là. Attends…

Molly s'arrêta subitement et toisa son fils de la tête au pied, comme si elle y cherchait une trace suspecte.

- Ok… qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, cette fois ?

- Mais rien, 'man.

- Tu sais ce qui t'arrivera si tu me mens ?

- Oui 'man…

- Tu as encore caché ces trucs que ton père ramène du travail, c'est ça ?

- Non 'man.

- D'accord… Bon file avant que je ne change d'avis et aille fouiller ta chambre.

Le garçon hocha la tête, sachant pertinemment que son frère avait sans doute eu le temps de disparaître. Il prit le chemin de l'escalier et murmura au passage :

- Façon t'aurais pas le temps…

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Fred ?

- Rien 'man.

- Je préfère…

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel et commença à monter les marches grinçantes, avant de se faire rattraper une ultime fois par la voix de sa mère :

- Fred !

- Oui 'man…

- Le temps… ça se trouve aisément dans ce genre de situation.

- Euh… oui 'man.

Sur ces mots, il ne prit plus le temps de monter cet fichu escalier et le finit en courant. A l'étage, il retrouva son frère maintenant un gant sur ce front qui ne semblait vouloir arrêter de saigner.

- Va falloir que t'aille voir maman…

- Tu rigoles… plutôt manger du gnome ! Tu sais comme elle est quand tante Muriel vient manger.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ! Même si tu mets un bandage, elle va bien voir que tu as quelque chose.

- Oui si je suis le seul à avoir un bandage…

D'un geste entendu, Fred aida George à dérouler une bande autour de sa tête, puis inversèrent les rôles.

- Et puis, poursuivit George. Je pourrais toujours attendre que papa revienne pour me soigner. Il ne dira rien si je lui fais croire que je me suis blessé avec un des trucs qu'il garde dans le garage. Il aurait trop peur que maman s'en rendre compte.

- Oui mais pour les bandages… Nous deux ils sont trop habitués… ça ne marchera pas. On n'aura pas descendu les marches que maman les aura déjà retiré pour voir ce que l'on a en dessous.

C'est moment que choisirent Ron et Ginny pour faire leur apparition dans le couloir. D'un regard synchronisé, les jumeaux les arrêtèrent dans leur entrain et les invitèrent à les rejoindre dans la salle de bain.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fais, souffla Ginny en fixant la bande blanche recouvrant le crâne de ses frères.

- Rien, un pari ! Répondit Fred. Celui qui retire son bandage fait le lit de l'autre pendant une semaine. Ca vous tente ?

Et avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de répondre, les deux autres se retrouvèrent affligés de la même bande blanche leur enserrant le crâne.

C'est ainsi que les quatre derniers enfants Weasley rejoignirent la table dressée dans le jardin.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, grogna Mrs Weasley.

- Rien 'man, répondit Fred. C'est un pari.

- Ah oui, et vous pensez sans doute que c'est le bon jour ?

George haussa les épaules et incita Ginny à rejoindre la table. Passant devant leur vieille tante, ils prirent soin de la saluer, ne relevant pas ses remarques quasi silencieuses sur ces manières étranges, qu'elle avait depuis bien longtemps décelées chez ses neveux.

- Attendez un peu, vous deux…

Fred et Ron s'arrêtèrent dans leur élan, se toisant l'un et l'autre pour savoir lequel des deux allaient passer à la marmite. Le plus grand prit alors les devants et dit :

- On a rien fait 'man ! Vérifie si tu veux !

Il s'approcha alors de sa mère mais celle-ci, suspecte, ne savait que trop bien jusqu'où pouvait mener les ruses de son fils.

- Ron, approche-toi, souffla-t-elle.

Le gamin obéit, après tout, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Et il laissa sa mère lui ôter son bandage sans un mot, tandis que Fred les regardait victorieux.

- Tu vois, on n'a rien fais !

- Vous ne pariez pas de l'argent au moins ?

- Voyons 'man, tu nous l'as interdit.

Que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Elle n'avait rien à leur reprocher. Elle dû se résoudre à les laisser repartir pendant que Fred chuchotait à Ron :

- Tu as perdu !

Voilà comment la famille Weasley est devenue une secte.


End file.
